


Summer Troll-sitting by changeling.

by AcamarySeinteery



Series: My universe/Trollhunter's [1]
Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/M, not done yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 01:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcamarySeinteery/pseuds/AcamarySeinteery
Summary: This is how NotEnrique accidentally turn Blinky, Draal and Aaarrrgh into baby trolls and only he gave take care of them full summer as a punishment. But how is he gonna make it, when humans are gone, they are three and only a bit smaller than him. How is NotEnrique gonna do that by himself?





	1. Chapter 1

It was just an ordinary training in Hero Forge. Draal spar with Jim, Toby and Aarrgh trained with his hammer and Claire and Blinky had deep conversation about her shadow staff. Just an ordinary friday. And what about our little changeling? Well....

Meanwhile:  
,,What do you mean five socks for something that's called "Guturasm"?,, yelled NotEnrique on RotGut. He just want something what will make his skin shine, but Gut tell him there is nothing like that. But if he want something what will make his skin soft and do not annoy them, he need Guturasm. ,,Fine, take them and give me that Gutrasm or whatever it is.,, growled NotEnrique and take five socks from his backpack, which he got from Claire's parent's and give them to RotGut. When he hold it he found out that it was some yellow powder in bouncy bottle. ,,So, how's this thing work?,, NotEnrique asked Rot&Gut. ,,Oh, you just need to mix it with one spoon of water and six spoon's of milk. And however you do: Don't mix it backwards, or you will....uh... I don't know. Just don't do that ok?,, ,,Sure thing dude. Thanks and see ya!,, And with that he leave. 'Or it was six spoon's of water and one with milk?' Thought Rot when he close a window. 

When a training ended, kids said they have to leave because they want to enjoy first day of summer and they want to go to the cinema. Trolls just nodded and then they left too.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile NotEnrique was in Blinky's libraly with big steel bowl, one box of milk, one water bottle, two soup spoons and his Guturasm. ,,So let's cook! But how did he said that?......... Oh yeah I've got it! So, firts that powder, then six spoon's of milk, yeah I'm good. And one spoon of water. Now just mix it.....,, Meanwhile our trio come in: ,,As I said before, Claire is really great with that staff, but I am kinda concerned about her.... Not-Enrique! What in Merlin's beard are you doing?!,, exclaimed Blinky. But he shouldn't do that. His voice frighted the little changeling, making him throw bowl with yellow cream in defence.  
One short time everything seemed normal except angry trolls and frightened changeling. But then our Trolls started to glow and then ,,puff,,! Blinding yellow light light up a full room and then fade off. NotEnrique hide himself under book and then looked up what actually happened. It was weird. The three trolls were gone. NotEnrique looked up at the place where they stood before. He began to panic what have he done, but then he heard some weird noises. It came out from the floor and it sounded like giggling. He peeked his head from the table a the floor and couldn't belive his eyes. On the floor were sitting three baby troll's, who's seemed similar to his friend's but much, much, much! younger than them. One had grey skin, green soft fur, two small horn's like kruberas, two big cute green eye's and kinda big black nose. He looked like little Aarrrgh, but his size was more like an english bulldog but smaller. Next to him was sitting very small blue, four armed whelp with one fist in his mouth. He had two very small black horns, six eye's similar to Blinky's, wavy darkly blue hair and small orange nose. He was like cute little troll spider. And the last was lightlblue with yellowy horns and big cute furious eye's. He had size of small french bulldog. ,,Oh no... This is bad. Very bad!,, shrieked NotEnrique with nervous face while he picked up his phone and start dialling someone's telephone number. ,,Hello? Notenrique? Now I can't. I will call back.,, ,,No, no no no, no! You must come here to libraly! I had a little accident. Asap sis. Really!,, ,,Can it wait? Were just geting to best part...,, ,,No! Come here right now!!,, He yelled to the phone and then hang up. ,,What have I done?!?,, 

,,Fine, were here whats so important?,, Toby, Jim and Claire went into library, but paused when they saw that big mess from some explosion. ,,Oh god, what happened here?,, asked Jim and looked on NotEnrique, who's sat on table. ,,Where have you been so long!!!!,, Yelled NotEnrique on teens. ,,So sorry you again did something, that we have to fix.,, Claire rolled her eyes with sternly folded arms. ,,And when Blinky will see that mess....,, Jim was stopped by NotEnrique. ,,So for first: Here is always a mess. And for second: That's that thing what I want you tell you..... Uh.... I.. Kinda turn them... Into... Babies... Haha..,, explained NotEnrique with really nervous face and tapped nervously with his hands. ,,Are you serious? Do you think, we will trust you so stupid lie? We aren't dummies you know!,, said Toby angrily. But NotEnrique don't wanted to give up. ,,It is true! I somehow throw on them cream for smoothy skin and it turn them to babies! I don't lied you!,, ,,Yeah? And where you got a proof?,, asked Claire, not believing a single word. , ,Right here, boys!,, shouted NotEnrique and pointed by his hand under table, but noone comes out. ,,I somehow don't see them, or are they plus invisible?,, Jim knelt in front of NotEnrique and looked down under the table. ,,Shut your corn mouth. Something is wrong. Where the hack are they!!,, growled NotEnrique and started panic, while he examined place where have they been. ,,Oh no! They must run! Stop looked like gooses and help me to find them, before that old goat it will find out!,, ,,And why we still should trust you??,, asked Toby. ,,Because you're blind and haven't notice they're clothes right there, which ''as you can now see" haven't shrank with them!,, said NotEnrique and pointed on Blinky's shorts with his bag pocket's and Draal's leather kilt throwed in corner. ,,Now they are for plus naked. So, do you trust me now?,, asked NotEnrique while he run off from library with following teens.  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>  
Meanwhile while they were already gone, the three hiden whelps behind one of many book towers started to laugh and run around the library. After some minutes of playing the tag someone came in. And when he saw the three troll whelps, the mess and sniffed the rest of cream in bowl, he just muttered something to himself and knelt down to the curious whelps, picking up all three.  
,,Which one of you is responsible for this?,,  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<


	2. Chapter 2

After running around all Troll Market three times and asking about some whelps similiary to their friends, the teens and one changeling come back to library without succes and hope if they come back to library. The kids and especially changeling were frighted when they saw Vendel, who was reading some book to three sitting whelps. When he stopped and look on the teens and changeling, he just frowned and said: ,,So finally you're here. I hoped for some explaining of this situation.,, then he pointed on sitting whelps, which stood up and hide behind Vendels legs with curious in eyes. ,,Awww..... They're so cute!!! So big eyes!!,, Whispered Toby, but Vendel just frowned ,,I hoped that they would tell me, but it seems like you are the key to this crazy situation. So...... Which one of you mixed Guturasm backwards?,, Kids pointed on changeling, who just nervously shruged. ,,Well, it was me. But it was an accident! I promise. I didn't know it must be six spoons of water and one with milk! RotGut told me it backwards. Don't kick me out from Troll Market, please!!,, he blow up with emotions of panic and fear. It was unbelievable. Even Claire was suprised about his acting right now. ,,So, RotGut it told you wrong? Don't worry, I will not kick you out, even if it wasn't RotGut bad knowlege. I don't even know, why they have this thing.,, Vendel put away his heartstone staff and crossed his arms. Everyone except Vendel and babies looked surprised. They haven't expecting this. NotEnrique fall on knees and started exclaim ,,Uff, thank you. Thank you!!.....,, ,,I wasn't by end: I said I will not kick you out, but I give you punishment.,, Vendel still frownned and pick up three troll whelps and gave them to kids. Draal to Jim, Aarrrgh to Toby and Blinky to Claire. They rather go to the corner to do not be in way to Vendel, while he went to the sitting changeling on table. ,,In Troll Market theres no one who could take care of them. And for our unlucky, the cure doesn't exist. So it means they're not safe here on their own. And effect of Guturasm is two months. So, as your punishment: you will take them to the surface in one of human's house and you have to raise them, until the two long months will end.,, Ended his verdict and add: ,,Now you all, come with me and I will prescribe a list of things that you will needed know. You know, raise a troll baby is not a easy thing.,, then he take his staff and went out of library followed by human teens, who were still holding their baby friends and confused changeling. ,,What. Just. Happened?,, he jump from a table. ,,Great. Now we have to inform our parent's. Toby? Would be big deal, if your Nany will have no clue about this?,, groaned Jim and turned to Toby. ,,No, I exactly would be happy, if only your Mom and Claire's parent's would be informed. The last thing what I need is gushing Nana.,, 

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

Meanwhile in Jim's house:  
,,Are you sure? What if they will need me?,, ,,Nonsence Barbara. You need it. And I believe that Jim too.,, ,,....... okay. Yes! We will do it! Ahh Walt, I still don't believe it. Were going to Hawai!!!,, ''peep!peep!" ,,Oh! That's Jim! Hello sweetie, gues what...... Oh, really? How did that happened? Yeah right, ok. I will try to find some your old clothes. Short pants? Fine. And something else? What? Sorry I don't understand? Ok see you later, bye!,, Barbara shuted her phone and turned to Walt and start giggled. ,,You wouldn't believe what happened!!,,

And in Claire's house:  
,,Ophelia darling! Gues what you will do this summer....,, ,,Well, I don't know. What are you planing, Javier?,, ,,Well. My dearest sweet-heart will have two months of completely relaxing vacation on Hawai!!! Are you happy?,, ,,Hawai? That Hawai?... oh Javier! That was my dream!,, ,,I know.,, ,,When do we leave?,, ,,Next Friday. We should start packing.,, "peep!peep!" ,,Wait for while dear, it's Claire: Hello princes, when you will come home? What? Okay. See you there.,, Javier shuted his phone and turned to Ophelia. ,,So?., ,,Well will meet her in Lake's house, and something about bring some old toys.,, Javier scrathed on his head. ,,Old toys? Why?,, Ophelia crossed her arms. ,,Don't know. Maybe Barbara could it explain us. So let's go.,,


	3. Chapter 3

Jim, Claire, Toby and NotEnrique walked home with three troll whelps in their arms, who looked around with obvious curiosity in everything: houses, lamps, cars (specialy these two things),...... Jim opened doors. ,,Were home!,, ,,In living room! Bring them here.,, respond Barbara. ,,You tell it to your mom!?,, whispered NotEnrique to Jim. ,,Yeah, it is a problem?,, ,,Are you crazy!,, But NotEnrique rather give up. He actualy expect it. Before they walk into living room, they dress up Draal and Blinky to their new short pants. Blinky got dark green with two big pockets and Draal got army sand short pants. They tried to resist to be dressed, but with help of NotEnrique, kids won. When they all felt ready, they went into living room.

,,AAaaawww! They are so adorable! May I hold one?,, gush Javier and Claire pick up little Blinky to her father. ,,Well. They look better than I expected.,, grinned Walter, while Barbara tickled little Draal on his belly. When Draal started laught and yelled, nobody could stop Barbara. She loves tickling kids. And Jim know it too well. Aarrrgh meanwhile sat on the sofa and let Toby to scratch him behind his ear. Walter turned to NotEnrique with sigh. ,,How is even possible, that you had turned them into babies?,, NotEnrique just shrugged. ,,Vendel said that effect will take full summer. Thanks god that we don't have any plans, right mom?,, explained Claire and turned to her mom. But Ophelia just stood on the place and turned her head to her husband. ,,Dad?,, asked Claire. ,,You know sweetie, I actually prepare some plans. Were going to Hawai!,, Said happily Javier and Blinky answered: ,,Havail?,, Everyone suprisely looked on Blinky. ,,He.... He can speak!?,, shouted Jim and come to Javier, who laid Blinky on sofa. ,,You can speak?,, Jim sat next to Blinky. ,, You'le Jim.,, answered Blinky with kids voice and hugged Jim's side. ,,Wait. You remember us?,, asked Toby and looked on Aarrrgh, who pointed his little finger on him. ,,Wingmahn,, ,,Flech-bag,, said Draal, while Barbara laid him between Jim and Toby. ,,Great. And for now we've got three trolls with bad speech.,, muttered Walter. ,,Okay. So Claire and her parent's will be on Hawai. I believe that I and Toby can take care of these three.,, said Jim with kinda nervous tone. ,,Well... More like just you Jim. I wanted to tell you, Claire and spol. tomorrow, but me and Nana already have some plans.,, said Toby with sad tone. ,,Nana want to take me to England. We're leaving next week. I'm sorry.,, ,,That's okay Tobes. I hope that I can take care of them. Of course with some mom's help. Right mom?,, Jim calmed Toby and turned to his mom. ,,Well sweetie, we already have too plans. We wanted to tell you tonight, but then you call me about...... this.,, explained Barbara. Jim stared on the floor with head in hands. NotEnrique started feel bad. He jumped on table in front of everyone to get their attention ,,The true is, this wasn't your punishment, but my. I was responsible for turn them into babies so I will raise them. Not you. But I don't believe I can do it. Yeah, babysit Claire's brother is easy, but trolls and plus three!? If you will be that kind, I will need that first week while you will be still here your help. I don't wanna destroy your plans.,, Claire looked very confused. ,,Why are you acting like that? First in Trollmarket and now here?,, NotEnrique looked on her. ,,You're behave to me very nice. You gave me backpack, shorts and mercy for that changing into your brother. After all, you still believed in me. And I feel like I don't deserved that. Even in Trollmarket I feel bad about my feats from past. And I decided to change. Like Strikler. And for best start I feel like I must accept my punishment and don't leave it on others. That's why sis.,, he smiled on Claire and jumped to whelps. ,,So boys. Lets find some place for us.,, Everyone looked very pensively. They can't let them live in outside ,,Wait!!,, shouted Barbara. NotEnrique stopped and turned to her with confuse look. ,,You can stay here. But you must promise me that when we will come back, nothing here will be broken or bitten. Okay?,, ,,I promise doctor.,, Barbara shaked hands with NotEnrique. ,,So, lets make a dinner. And after dinner we will make some beds for you four. Right boys?,, chuckled Jim and pick up the list with instruckcions.  
,,Mom? Could you boiled some eggs?,,

After some talk, Claire's parent's, Claire and Toby went home and let Jim, Barbara, Strikler, NotEnrique (who was in Jim's room and prepared some beds for him and the whelps) and three baby trolls alone. In list, which they've got from Vendel were some good informations to know:

Right food:  
•Boiled eggs  
•Apple slices  
•Barley  
•Carrots  
•Letuce  
•chicken meat  
•Milk (never cold, always warm)  
•Cauliflower  
•Beet  
•dry bread dipped in milk and barley and apple slices in bowl with milk (perfect breakfast for baby trolls.)  
•for dinner something not too heavy.  
• Blinkous has a weak stomach. After food he must rest for half hour. And do not let him eat too much.

How to put them under sleep:  
•stories are good, until they fall asleep  
•give them some plush toy  
Normally let them sleep during the day. Whelps need a rest. Even if they don't want to, they must!  
Try to not kill them by let them go to daylight. Lately evening is good time for some fresh air. They can go outside when rains. After playing in rain, wash them and let them sleep.

,,Well, that's lot of things.,, Jim chuckled nervously. ,,I didn't know how much it takes to take care of troll whelp.,, ,,You know Jim, trolls and human are maybe in some things same, but troll babies are different in caring. You mustn't let their curiousity in everything kill them. They meeting their own body and teach how to use their different parts and fangs. Or in your teacher case, his second pair of arms and all his six eyes.,, explicated Strikler and looked on Blinky, who started run around with some wooden plane toy. But it didn't take much time and he fall on floor. And started cry. Jim came fast to him, take him into his arms, sit with him on sofa and tried to calm him down. ,,Shh sh shh.... That's okay Blinky. You just fall. You're alright, you don't need to cry.,, Meanwhile Aarrrgh and Draal played with some old wooden toys, like cars and other things on wheels. Aarrrgh couldn't decide if he should play with it or bite it. He decide to rather play. Strikler turned to Barbara, who controled the eggs. ,,And about that food list. I think it will be good do the shopping tomorrow. What do you thing?,, Barbara take off the pot with eggs and looked on Walter. ,,I think we should, some provisions would be good. I just hope that they will hold up with it for two months.,, ,,I pretty sure they will.,, answered Jim with cranky Blinky in his arms. ,,It's actually very propable, cuz they're almost all in same small size like NotEnrique. With bigger them selfs it would be much bigger problem. And you can go tomorrow on the shop. Me, Toby and Claire will keep an eye on them. Are that eggs done?,, Barbara looked on eggs, which she take off from cooker and put them on four plates with apple slices and pieces of beet. ,,I think they are. Walt, could you take Blinky and go for NotEnrique while me and Jim will bring the others?,,   
,,Sure my love. Come here little one.,, chuckled Walter and take little troll from Jim. Then he went to upstairs to Jim's room. ,,Dinner is ready......Nice work.,, apprised Walter and looked with exciting on four very smartly maded beds. One was some kind of dog lair with purple blanket, the seccond was just a big pillow with blanket with Winnie the Pooh, the third was made from some flat box fulled by pillow and with star blanket and pillow. And fourth was under table also made by pillows. In corner were three plush toys: First was a big violet rhino with big pink heart on sides, second was a green tedy bear with dark green fur and third was a Hello Kity in yellow dress. NotEnrique jump of the bed and went off followed by Strikler. ,,Great. What's for the dinner?,, ,,Where did you found so many pillows?,, Asked Strikler. ,,In basement.,, answered NotEnrique.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner went quite alright, except of throwing squeashed eggs around. Blinky, Aarrrgh and Draal started foodfight, when they realized that eggs smell ,,gouss (like gross),,. Jim tried to change their mind, but then Draal throw one on Walter and laughted. So Blinky and Aarrgh started to throw them too. Three for Jim, one for Barbara and rest on each other. They all were dirty and smelled like rotten eggs. NotEnrique thought it was ridiculous even he was dirty too. ,,Just wait when it would be your job!,, shouted Jim. After cleaning all the mess, was left only thing: bath. Walter prepared warm water in bathtub and put some ,,Bubble Maker,,. Meanwhile Jim and Barbara undressed whelps and tried to put them one by one. First went Draal. He reacted very fine. He enjoyed water very much. Then Aarrrgh. He seemed pretty nervous, but when he saw Draal playing with some toy, he relaxed and enjoyed water too. And now Blinky. Jim tried to put him slowly, but then Blinky start yelled ,,No! I don't wanna drown!!! It's too deep!!,, Apparently Blinky was much smaller, so after some thinking, NotEnrique find a solutions. ,,What if we tried to give him swim arm bands? I heard it's good.,, Jim looked on Barbara. She just nodded and went off bathroom. After some 10 minutes, she came back with two small swim arm bands. They put them on Blinky's upper set of arms. Jim take Blinky on his knee. ,,Look, this will makes you go up, so you will not drown.,, But Blinky still looked scared. ,,You know what. I will go there with you.,, NotEnrique took him on his back and jumped with him on bath. Then he slowly let try water by toes a jumped inside. The bath was full of spume. Blinky tried to taste her but he grinded like when you bite into lemon. ,,Taste gross, right? Even if it smell like melon.,, asked Jim and took some spume and lay it on Blinky's head. Then he formed it into two big devil horns. It was so adorable. Barbara took a shampoo and spill it on Aarrgh. Then she gave it to Jim, who spill ut on Blinky's hairiness head. They enjoyed to be massaged. NotEnrique went to Draal and took a sponge with him. It was easier to wash his back, when his spikes were so small, almost like scales. Even his horns were much smaller and not so tall like adult him. (If you asking for his nose ring = Vendel take him off from his nose) When they ended with boys, they wash a spume down and Barbara wrap all into towels. Then they take them to Jim's room where Walter prepared four pyjamas, which he get from Claire's parent's. Blinky got yellow with rackets on track suit and one big raket on T-shirt, which they must cut more wholes for lower set of arms. Draal got green with knight riding on horse. NotEnrique and Aarrrgh got two long T-shirt's. Aarrrgh's was brightly purple with puppy playing with football ball and Notenrique got red with logo of The Flash. Then Jim give every whelp one toy: Blinky green tedy bear, Aarrrgh violet rhino and Draal Hello Kity. Walter went to room when whelps, Jim and Notenrique layed on their bed. He bring with him a book. ,,I thought that I could read them story about Pinochio. You can listen too if you want, NotEnrique.,, But he just rolled his eyes and take a place on Jim's chair. Walter sat on floor and started read: ,,Once a upon time, in little city named sicilia live old man named Jepeto........,,  
After twenty minutes of reading, whelps fall a sleep. Walter slowly closed a book. ,,Good night Jim.,, ,,Good night to you too.,, respond Jim.

Jim dreamed about him and Claire on beach. How they together jump into water and turn into mermaids. They swim around corals. It was so romantic. Then the jump out of water on rock in light of moonlight. They looked to their eyes and wanted kiss..... He was close to her lips, but then somebody was tapped on his shoulder and woke up him. He wanted to ignore it, but he heard someone behind him snivet and silent tearing. Jim turn to other side and saw tearing Blinky and scared Draal. ,,Whats wrong boys? Did you had nightmares?,, whispered Jim as he sit on bedside. ,,I want Dady!!,, ,,And I miss my momy and brothel!!,, Cried Draal and Blinky as they burried their faces in Jim's legs. ,,Oh on.,, mummled Jim and ran his hand through his hair. He thought that they knew. How to explain this situation. They are just kids! He can't tell them that their parent's and Blinky's brother are dead. Oh crap. ,,Okay boys, shh shh shhh, come with me.,, said Jim as he took their hands and walk with them to kitchen. In front of the stairs, Jim quickly let go boys hands and run to fridge, so he got some time. Draal stepped first and slowly went down. Then Blinky. Every stair he take slowly to make sure he wouldn't fall. As he and Draal take a seats on couch, Jim walk to them with two kids bottles of warm milk and one glass with water. He give every whelp one bottle as he sit between them. ,,Listen boys, I know you miss your parent's. But the true is that you wouldn't see them a some time.,, ,,Why?,, asked Draal. ,,Because,... Uh... Ehm.... They are.... On the... Uh... Vacation!,, Jim finally found some good lie. ,,A vaction? And why they haven't take us with them? Or why my blother and not me too?,, asked Blinky. Okay, maybe not very good lie. Damm it! After some thinking, Jim finally found some reason: ,,Well, they haven't take you, Draal and Aarrrgh because you were sick. Before they, eh, went on the vacation around the word? Yes, because you were very sick and they don't wanted to make you feel worse, so you are on own vacation. Or something more like resting tabor. A-and your brother was health and little older, so they take him with them!,, (I know they are twins, but Dictatious really looks older. And I like that idea that Blinky is cute little baby brother.) Blinky and Draal look on each other, with confuse. Should they trust him this? But, why should he lied? They decide to trust it. ,,And when are they coming back?,, asked Draal. ,,On the end of the summer.,, Jim answered quickly. ,,And you will be there with us?,, Asked Blinky with hope in voice. ,,Well.. Only this weekend and next week. But NotEnrique will take care of you.,, ,,NotEnligude?,, Blinky tried repreat that name, but it was quite hard. ,,You mean that green little Troll? Asked Draal. ,,Can we trust him?,, Jim nodded and smilled. ,,Yes, you can definitely trust him.,, Boys started to yawn and they fall a sleep. Jim carried a them in his arms and went back to his room. Then he slowly put them in their beds, give them their plush toy and throw a blankets on them. After he was sure that their are sleeping, he went back to his bed with hope that he could still catch that dream and thought: 'Yes. I believe him he can do it.'


End file.
